


With eyes that speak, and a soul that hears

by immortalbears



Series: One Shots and Standalones [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: East Asian Felix, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MaineWash cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Locus nor Felix are happy individuals on their own, nor do they display any real overt shows of affection. Both of them are simply too afraid of being hurt, despite the fact that they would not hurt each other.</p><p>Their relationship is characterised by the happiness that only blossoms when they are together, as well as a deep reluctance to either leave each other, or hurt each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With eyes that speak, and a soul that hears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patronoftheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/gifts).



> Written for @rvbsecretsantagroup for my secret santa, @greetingsadventurer on tumblr. (I'm realfenris there. Hello!)

**With eyes that speak, and a soul that hears**

 

Holidays are not Locus' thing, nor are they typically Felix's.

There are Christmas markets in every city, and these things are typically inescapable. Not even the biggest Grinch can flee too far from these markets. Besides, Locus finds himself enjoying the occasional glühwein, and Felix finds himself buying chocolate and candied apples.

“ _Want to go to C— City tomorrow?” Felix had asked, causing Locus to look up from his hot coffee. “There's an LGBT Christmas market, and I really want to see what it's like. You know?”_

_Locus had nodded, and continued to sip his coffee._

“ _We should go in drag.”_

“ _I am not going in drag.”_

“ _Aw, come on, Locus!”_

That was the end of the discussion as far as Locus was concerned.

Felix wakes up late, as usual, while Locus makes coffee, finishes up the coffee, and endures Felix's whining that there never is enough coffee for him, that Locus drinks all the coffee, and that perhaps Locus should be paying more for their share of groceries because he is such a coffee fiend. Locus rolls his eyes, knowing that whatever comes out of Felix's mouth is generally jibing and passing fancy.

“I will, if you pay extra for the sweets.”

Felix huffs. “Now that's just unfair.”

Locus smiles quietly to himself.

As Locus had expected, Felix's plan to dress fabulously mostly goes down the drain because of how late they are. Felix is fully dressed, putting on the only chain that he brought with him, but remains without pants until Locus reminds him to put some on, which he does so while lamenting having to wear pants.

Locus shakes his head to himself, and they continue bantering on the trains between S— City to C— City.

They have no idea where that particular Christmas market is, so they start near the central train station. The main Christmas market is there, filled with haute chocolatiers and expensive glühwein. They shuffle through the crowd, Locus first, Felix following him because he is smaller than average, and it is easier for Locus to find his way through the crowd.

Felix tugs at Locus' coat when he sees a chocolatier, prompting the taller man to stop alongside him. He purchases a candied apple and a slice of coconut coated in chocolate.

As soon as Felix takes a bite, Locus knows that it is good, because of the ridiculously sex-like moans coming out of Felix's mouth.

“Mmmm!” Felix groans in pleasure. “Listen, Locs. I don't think you were there, but _I_ was there, and there was this one time when I went into the Jacuzzi. It was at a hotel in Las Vegas.”

Locus listens intently. “You were in Las Vegas?”

Felix chuckles, deciding to gloss over everything else. “Yeah, an ex paid for it. Anyway, I was in Las Vegas, and there was this five-star hotel that costs like, five hundred US dollars per night, and they had this Jacuzzi outdoors, so I went in there in nothing but my undies. The next thing you know, the Jacuzzi manages to pump this hot water out in between my legs, and _that_ was amazing.”

Locus nods quietly, looking at Felix as he speaks. The shorter man waves his hands animatedly, gesturing at the slice of coconut with a small, perfect bite from it.

“So, what happened next was that I got turned on – it's like having warm invisible hands massage your crotch, that's what it is like – and the next thing you know, Security came and stood next to us. But they didn't do or say anything – they just _watched_. Including this one tall white woman who looks like she could probably bench press me. They were _completely_ checking me out.”

A small laugh rumbles from Locus' chest. “... _That's_ the story?”

Felix grins. “Anyway, back to this chocolate. This is so incredible that it is precisely like the feeling of having some overpriced luxury bathtub pump hot water at your balls. I'm just saying. It's _that_ good.”

Locus raises an eyebrow, curious.

“You should have a taste.” Felix holds the piece of coconut out for him.

Locus reaches to take it in his hand, but Felix holds on to the coconut like Gollum holding onto something precious. The taller man sighs, bends down, and eats out of Felix's hand. He raises his eyebrows and nods in agreement. “It is delicious.”

“Right?” Felix beams. He takes out the candied apple from his pocket, admires it, and then stuffs it back in.

They walk along the side street to find a less crowded area. Locus has no idea where the Christmas market that they are looking for is, but while Felix simply follows his whims, Locus leads. He has no map with him, but he memorises the way that they came from.

“I think that might be the LGBT Christmas market.” Locus says, when they chance across a side street with rainbow lights and some balloons. “Look, there is a picture of a naked man.”

“Niiiice,” Felix replies, raking his eyes along the poster of a generic white man with washboard abs. He looks around a little, “But that's _Aunt_ Spinach's baked goods. Maybe that's _Uncle_ Spinach.”

“True.” Locus looks around.

“Ha!” Felix points at a cookie. “‘My sweet bear.’ I should get that for you.”

“I would hardly call myself a bear, Felix.” Locus replies, gently.

“How about the one that says 'Spank me, Daddy?'” Felix wiggled his brows.

“...I'm listening.”

“Right? But you don't eat candy.” He smiles mischievously at him. “I might as well just get one of those Santa hats and wear nothing, and that's all you're going to get.”

“...You would definitely do that.”

“I _would_. As they say, my best present? Is _me_.” Felix chuckles. He gets distracted by more candies, but then loses interest quickly as he realises that the stores are mostly unremarkable.

Locus looks idly at the stands, wondering what he should get Felix. He tries not to think about the extravagant gifts that Felix probably got from his exes. Didn't one of them give him a laptop and a phone? Right. He's still using that laptop. The phone is broken, and Felix has had to downgrade to a phone with worse specs. Locus has had to hear him complain about it long enough.

They walk down the street. Felix tries not to stand too close to him, but then comes back to him when he has a request. “Psst. Locs. Do you have two-fifty in coins?”

“What do you need that for?”

“Come on, Locs.”

Locus looks up, noting the sign near the toilets that say: “Penis Size S: Free. M: $1. L: $2. XL: $2.50.” He rolls his eyes a lot, ignoring Felix as he presses against him and pouts cutely. “You get to go in for free.”

“Hey! Mine's not THAT small!” Felix punches him lightly on his arm and walks away in front.

Since it is not terribly crowded, Locus follows up close, like a body guard. They come to the end of the street, and Felix looks at him in mild disappointment. “Is that it?”

“...I think so. They have events, but it's way too late for us to attend. We will miss the train back.”

Soon, they find themselves sitting in a restaurant, eating the “Asian” fast food there. Locus finds it too salty for his taste, but Felix seems to be having a great time.

“I haven't had curry in such a long time, I'll gladly take anything resembling coconut milk!” Felix exclaims cheerfully, fork and spoon in hand. He looks bemused as another customer within the shop attempts to eat rice with chopsticks, which is something that Locus has long given up doing and does not care to. He lowers his voice a little. “I actually just use forks and spoons.”

Locus nods. “Makes sense.”

The taller man freezes slightly when a couple walks in. Felix looks at him curiously, wondering why his previously relaxed gait is so stiff suddenly. “What's going on?”

Locus tries to look down at his food, his face blank as a slate. Felix twists around to look. There is a young man with peroxide blond hair in grey and yellow, walking in alongside a tall, bald man in white and orange. Both of them walk towards their table, while Felix looks in curiosity. “I think they're coming this way, Locs. You know them?”

Locus finally looks up at them, not answering Felix.

The blond smiles at Locus.

“Do you know each other?” Felix asks.

“Washington.” Locus says, sounding unprepared even though his voice is a staunch monotone.

“Washington? Like the American president? That's quite a name.” Felix laughs.

“It's a nickname.” Washington explains, although he doesn't say anything more.

Felix forces another laugh. “Soooo cryptic.”

“And this is Maine.” Washington gestures at his larger friend, who is holding a tray of food.

“I'm Felix,” Felix says, with a bright smile, since Locus – the useless egg – refuses to introduce him. He hides his simmering resentment.

“I was wondering how you were doing since it has been such a long time since we last spoke,” Washington says to Locus earnestly. “My number has changed – if you want to catch up, here's my new number. See you.”

With that, Washington leaves. Maine takes the tray and follows.

Felix does not like the look of that. Locus sits in silence, while Felix tries to smile and look reasonably content with his food, occasionally taking his phone out so that he can pretend to text on it. Felix catches the looks that they exchange – Locus looks whenever Washington isn't looking, and Washington looks whenever Maine isn't looking. Something is afoot, and Felix finds his appetite ruined. He returns the tray and storms off.

Locus runs after him.

“What are you doing? I haven't finished yet.” Locus growls, reaching to grab Felix's shoulder. “What you did was just rude.”

Felix shakes him off. “Oh, nothing. I'm just pretending that somebody – an old flame, perhaps? Didn't just hand you his number while both of you continue to ignore me.”

“That is unfair of you, Felix.” Locus frowns. “An old acquaintance merely gave me his number. You have no right to get angry.”

“I have _every_ right!” Felix turns away, and runs off into the crowd.

Locus chases after him. Although the smaller man has every intention of getting lost within the crowded streets and often yells for people to move, they ignore him and get in his way, making it impossible for him to pass.

Locus, on the other hand, is large. When he raises his voice, people turn and immediately listen. He gets through the crowd easily, and eventually manages to grab hold of Felix again. The smaller man is easy for others to ignore, but also easy for Locus to spot, with his tuft of bright orange hair in the front and raven hair at the back, and the mostly black casual wear with orange trim.

“Felix.”

Felix looks infuriated, as if that is the most natural thing in the world to be, and Locus should understand, even though the taller man clearly does not. “What?! I'm jealous, okay? What the fuck do you think I am, chopped liver?”

“I listen to you talk about your old lovers all the time, Felix.” Locus sighs.

“That's different! They're gone! They'll never be back!”

“And if they come back? How about the rich one that you are always talking about?”

Felix rolls his eyes in response.

Locus isn't sure of what else to say. Felix never says that he would not leave, but the gestures that he makes... Locus can only choose to believe in him. “Washington... tried to reach out to me when I was in dire straits a few years back.”

“Really? Is that why you couldn't look at him in the eye?”

“...” Locus lowers his head. He refuses to let himself get shaken off again, so he holds onto Felix's wrist tightly. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“I knew it!” Felix yells, causing passerbys to turn their head. He is furious, and he doesn't care. People begin to look at Locus as if he is an aggressor, but Locus does not stop holding onto Felix. “Christ! Let go of me!”

“ _No_. You don't know your way around.”

Felix stops struggling and sighs, because Locus is right. He hates asking people for directions, and he would truly get hopelessly lost by himself. “...I'll follow you. Let me go.”

Locus lets him go when he is convinced that Felix will be safe. He takes careful note of where Felix is, even though the smaller man now no longer says a single word to him.

A dull ache appears in Locus' chest, threatening to devour him. He always expects Felix to leave, any day, but he does not want it to be over such a trivial matter, over something from his past that he simply does not wish to talk about. Yet, he cannot explain himself. Fluency is not his forte. ...Still, they have endured worse. Felix will not leave. Probably. He cannot bring himself to believe otherwise.

Felix, on the other hand, is seething and thinking about how much he absolutely _loathes_ Locus, that he _hates_ him, and he knows that if he says it, he would never be able to take it back and will possibly drive Locus away. He does not say it because he knows that he only means it in the moment, and somehow, hurting Locus is the worst thing that he can do, no matter how angry he is.

Felix seethes in silence because he feels himself fracturing, like a piece of glass that has shattered on the floor. He holds his tongue, because he knows that Locus will probably pick his pieces up and cut himself on it, and that is the last thing he wants.

They sit in silence on the way back. Felix blasts his ears with loud music, and Locus flips through his textbooks.

They look past each other, Felix closing his eyes eventually, while Locus puts on his headphones too. Locus watches him sleep, but looks away right at the moment Felix opens his eyes to check to see if Locus is fine. They miss each other's glances by minutes, sometimes seconds.

Locus “wakes” Felix up when they are about to exit, patting him gently on the shoulder before getting up. Felix “awakens” to that touch, feeling oddly taken care of.

They get off the train at S— City, and Locus notes, softly, to Felix, that one of the passerbys have just said, “Welcome back to Hell.”

“Quite fitting for this shithole of a city.” Felix chuckles quietly, forgetting that he is supposed to be angry at Locus.

Unlike in C— City, the way home is dimly lit, and mostly deserted. Locus remains on the lookout for the both of them, and Felix feels himself relaxing, tottering along to Locus' pace. They reach their apartment, both freezing.

“I'm going to take a shower.” Felix kicks back on his chair.  
“I'm going _first_.” Locus states authoritatively, picking up his towels and moving in.

“Yeah? Can I join you?” Felix jokes.

Locus raises his brows suggestively. “If you want.”

Felix laughs it off. There's no space in the shower, and they would probably make a mess that Locus would make him clean up. He pouts in silence, thinking that his exes would have let him shower first, that Locus is a hypocrite and an asshole, but he falls asleep quietly, feeling that his sheets are a little too cold.

Locus looks at Felix's peaceful face as he goes back into the room. He lies down beside him, warm and toasty from the steam, and leans against Felix, pressing his face against the nape of his small neck.

Felix speaks in a small voice uncharacteristic of himself, “Locs. Are you ever going to tell me about that... blond guy?”

“Washington?”

Felix groans. “No, I'm just curious about the state of your pubic hair. Of _course_ it's Washington.”

“I really do not want to talk about it.”

“Are you going to call him?”

“No.” Locus replies. “...Perhaps.”

Felix feels a flash of anger, thinking of the times Locus steps between himself and another man like a goddamn social cock-blocker, and, again, hates him. “Fine. Do what you want. Get away from me.”

He shakes Locus away, and Locus moves back in silence.

They sleep separately that night, Felix wishing that he has somebody to cuddle him, and Locus wishing that he could just say what is on his mind.

*

“What the fuck do you mean, the stores don't open for _three_ days?” Felix paces around like a lion inside a cage.

“I am aware that it is extremely stupid.” Locus preempts the rant before he gets to hear it.

“Exactly!” Felix grumbles, gesturing wildly as he does. “This is the stupidest thing in the fucking universe! Can you imagine how much better the economy would be if people would just fucking let the stores open like the goddamned twenty-first century instead of stupidly sentimental and positively feudal reasons like 'Wah, wah, but the CHURCH!'”

“I agree with you.” Locus looks down at his phone for a moment. “By the way, I am going out later today.”

“What?” Felix looks at Locus in shock. “We're not spending today together?”

“I have already made my plans with my friend earlier this week,” Locus states.

“It's Washington, isn't it?” Felix clenches his teeth in accusation.

Locus looks down, and nods.

“Today is the last day the shops open and you want to spend it with... That guy? Where are you meeting him?” Felix growls, his feet planted firmly on the ground and his fists clenched in disbelief.

“We're meeting in C— City. We are merely having coffee, so I will be back by the evening.” Locus says. “We should go get some groceries before I head out. We can go out again in the evening, to the Christmas market here downtown, if you want to.”

“No.”

“No?” Locus asks, shocked.

“ _You_ go to the Christmas market yourself. I'm going out, to bars and shit, because I'm sick and tired of not having a life, _and_ because you have one and you're going to travel all the way to C— City to meet your handsome ex, so why the fuck not? I'm going out. Without you.” Felix growls.

Locus sighs. He looks away from Felix. “You will be alone in the dark.”

“I'll be fine.”

Locus knows that Felix will probably be fine, but he does not want to think about how easily somebody like Felix could be subdued, especially since there would be barely a soul on the streets. Locus himself always stays on his toes, and he knows that Felix does, too. Felix walks and talks like a fighter, and usually, people with bad intentions tend to pick easier prey. However, in his eyes, Felix is so small and so thin, that he cannot help but worry. All it would take is one drunkard... And this city has no shortage of those. “Don't go.”

Felix laughs, a sort of derisive laughter that cuts deep into Locus. “Why not? You're going for a rendezvous with your old crush, and you only just kindly informed me about it today, despite saying that you wouldn't call him.”

“Stop. Felix.” Locus says, forcefully. “It's not like this, and you know it. You are merely looking for trouble.”

“Damn straight. Life's too boring without some conflict.” Felix chuckles. “Well, you can do what you want to do, and _I'll_ go do what I want to do. That's just fair. No jealousy issues, we're free to go our own ways.”

Locus sees the tremours of Felix's chest as he laughs, noting the desperation that seems to come out of his mouth, feeling the twists inside his own gut when he notes how small Felix really is. He wishes that Felix could see himself from his own eyes, so that he knows his own vulnerability. “That's... not what I want, Felix.”

“ _It'll be fine_. I'm just going to have a couple of beers. At least it's still in this shithole of a city and not with somebody I used to like, am I right?” Felix looks at him and flashes the brightest smile that he can muster, before taking his coat off the hanger and straight out bolting for the door.

*

Locus heads out shortly after Felix leaves, resolving not to chase after him again. He has an appointment to keep, and most importantly, he is not Felix's parent. Also, Felix knows his way around this city. As much as he worries, he thinks Felix will probably be fine.

The travelling time from S— City to C— City usually takes one hour. Locus wastes no time planning for his journey, since he would have to take the train from S— City to Z— City, and then from Z— City to C— City. He informs Washington beforehand that he has no access to the internet while on the road, so he would not be able to reply to his messages.

As Locus is waiting for the train at Z— City, a muffled voice comes onto the PA system. “There was an accident on our railway stations.” He can barely catch what is going on, so he eavesdrops on others as they discuss what has happened. An accident has occurred on the railroads, disrupting the lines between Z— City and C— City.

Locus considers taking a cab for a brief moment, but that is no way to travel between cities, and anyway, he does not have the money.

He keeps checking the phone. Twenty minutes late... Half an hour. By the time he gets on the actual train bound for C— City, Locus predicts that he will be one and a half hours late.

Washington will probably have gone home – Locus would not blame him. That is what any sane person would do. Locus briefly considers going back to S— City and writing Washington as soon as he can, to explain the situation and hopefully arrange for another meeting. The next train running between Z— City and S— City comes half an hour later, and his message will reach Washington one and a half hours late in that scenario. The difference is that he can potentially save some time and hassle for himself. However, something within tells him to persist, even though there is absolutely no logical reason to. He wants to _try_.

Locus strides into the cafe as quickly as he can, and is pleasantly surprised when he sees his old friend.

“Sorry about that.” Locus says quickly, his chest heaving from practically running there. “There was an accident and the trains stopped running for a while. The train company assured us that there would be buses to shuttle us to another station, but it turns out that there was no such bus – it was merely crowd control, so that they could get us out of the way. I would have called you from a public phone, but that would take time, and I did not want to miss the bus...”

“It's fine.” Washington nods and makes a gesture saying that it doesn't matter, that he understands what Locus is trying to say. “Have a seat.”  
Locus looks at Washington in amazement.

“They do this shit all the time. It's a monopoly, so none of us can do anything about it.” Washington says. “I won't even mind if it was efficient, but it's easily the worst train company ever. Of _all_ time. They really need to get rid of the monopoly laws.”

“Exactly. These laws make us at least decades behind by continental standards.” Locus agrees, and says apologetically, “You have waited here for a long while now.”

Washington shrugs, and sips his tea. “I'm free for the entire afternoon, and it's not very busy in here. On the other hand, it must have been hectic for you.”

Locus starts to remember why he used to be obsessed with Washington. It wasn't just what he had heard about Washington, but also what he came to know about the man. They were younger back then, and Washington used to be much happier. Despite all of that, he also had such an incredible depth of emotions and so much compassion for others in worse situations.

Locus was one of those people. If not for the advice and friendship that Washington offered, he would have gone down the wrong path, never graduated, and possibly would be in jail right then.

Locus smiles. “You haven't changed much.”

Washington returns the smile. “Sometimes, people just don't change much. I met York and North the other day. They were exactly the same as they were back then, but with slightly more wrinkles now.”

Locus nods quietly. “How long has it been? A decade?”

“Feeling old yet?” Washington laughs.

“Unfortunately so. How is your boyfriend?” Locus remembers being jealous of Maine. In fact, part of the reason he had fallen so hard for Washington back in the day was his devotion – not just to whatever it was that he was doing, but also to his partner. Locus thinks about how strong Maine used to look when they worked out together, and notes how thin he looks now in comparison, although he still acts like a big protective bulldog around his boyfriend despite that. “The last time I heard about him, it wasn't good news.”

“Where did you hear it from?” Washington stirs his cup of tea, looking at him with curiosity.

“...Places.” Locus replies. He had heard about it from a mutual acquaintance, Price. Price did not seem to be terribly close to Washington or Maine; in fact, they ended on bad terms, which was why he was so willing to divulge so much gossip about the two of them to Locus, somebody whom he barely knew. “It was a while back. Plus, he looked a bit pale the last time we met.”

“Well, as you already know, he wasn't a very talkative person before the illness. He's getting better, but they have to drain the liquid that gathers in his throat in case he chokes, through a hole in his neck.” Washington explains. “It gets quite tough sometimes, but Maine is staying strong. He's a fighter.”

Locus looks at Washington's face, at how his hands are clasped together on the table and how his legs are crossed in such an elegant way. He notices the calmness and contentment that radiates from the blond, and smiles, too, upon realising how much, despite their fights, he is at peace with Felix by his side.

They talk a little more. Locus lets Washington know that he has stopped working and has resumed studying for his Bachelor's. The blond congratulates him on his effort, and, for the first time, Locus believes that somebody out there actually wishes him well.

Locus listens to Washington talk about his life, notes that he is happy with Maine, and expresses how grateful he is for his help years ago. He does not mention that he is with Felix now, calling him a “guest”, because that is what he technically is. Nor does Locus mention the regretful terms on which Washington and him parted, because the man seems to have forgotten it, or at the very least, forgiven him.

The fact that Washington stayed by Maine through all of the suffering lets Locus see a future in his own relationship with Felix, as well. He wants to become like Washington, and he wants his relationship with Felix to be like theirs: resilient.

Locus feels good about the meeting, all in all.

Washington has someplace else to be, and Locus needs to get back before the stores close to buy groceries. They part ways, making promises to meet each other again.

Locus then goes to the supermarket, because he knows that Felix is not going to do it. He buys some meat for Felix, some vegetarian patties for himself, and whatever food that he thinks will keep well, so that both of them can have at least one warm meal per day for the holidays.

*

Felix, on the other hand, looks aimlessly through the shops for an entire afternoon, casually dismissing the urge to just pick something up and leave without paying. He is too old for thrills like that, but most importantly, getting arrested would mean getting in trouble, and he knows that people like him no longer have any second chances. Besides, he genuinely has no desire for anything at all.

He sits outside, in the abnormally warm December sun, smoking and pretending to listen to music in his headphones. He waits for what feels like eternity. It is boring outside in that city. There is nothing to see, and nobody to watch.

He has gone through the Christmas market a few times and found it mostly uninteresting, and it is too early in the day to drink, so he wanders a bit more. He doesn't really need a coat, not this year (thanks, Global Warming, for making his hometown near uninhabitable, but at least he doesn't have to worry about snow here) but he hates how his current coat looks so old and shabby, so he looks for one that will fit him in the one mall that they have downtown. The men's sections do not have his size while the youth sections are too boring, so he quickly loses interest, wishing that women's clothes had a nicer fit.

At night, the street where the bars are is very well-lit, and actually pretty, since it is located uphill and was, presumably, saved from being bombed in one of the wars. He walks through the cobbled streets there, feeling his strength drain bit by bit as he ascends the slope.

Felix has been to this particular gay bar before, with Locus. Locus himself seems to have no desire to actually _be_ there, but it was a date together and besides, that is probably the only place Felix gets to show his handsome partner off.

There are many people there, in groups, or in pairs. No singles, except for one.

Felix bites back the bile building in his throat and fights the burning jealousy that threatens to consume him. Everyone is there with somebody, except for him. Well, and that other guy, who is probably out of his league in every aspect.

He greets the bartender, drawing the look of a man sitting at the bar.

They look at each other as they drink, Felix flashing a bright smile as he realises that the ridiculously good-looking man is smiling at _him_. Felix would have ordered something alcoholic, but he does not like the idea that a stranger would know how easily he gets drunk, so he orders more soda, instead.

They begin to chat, the other man calling Felix “cute”, which is something that the smaller man takes in compliment because why not? Felix thinks of himself as cute, as pretty, as handsome – any combination of positive things that could possibly be heaped on a face like his, since he is aware that his diminutive frame and only slightly above average looks do not exactly work to his advantage most of the time. At least, he would be above-average if he was back home. Here, Asians are not particularly in high demand, except by creeps. Felix tries not to think of everybody who approaches him as such, because that would just limit his already shambling social life.

Their conversation is decent enough – Felix thinks that he _sounds_ reasonably intelligent, and that, together with a body like that, really isn't _that_ bad. Passable, by Felix's standards.

“Isn't it the same in Korea?”

“What? I'm not _from_ Korea.”

“I thought you were Korean,” says the man, who calls himself Paul.

Felix laughs, wondering where this Paul got that idea. “No! I mean, I'm from...” He quickly spins up a locale to hide his ethnicity, because he knows that ethnicity does not actually have to correspond to nationality.

“Haven't heard of that. Where is it?”

“See? You haven't heard of it, so it doesn't really matter.” Felix smiles. He wonders if this Paul, with his pretty blond hair and his chiseled-but-not-overly-so jaw, comes here often, but ultimately their conversation is so shallow that Felix is sure, if it happened a lot more often, he would already be snoring from sheer boredom. “What do you work as?”

“I'm just on business.” States Paul. “You're a student here?”

“Yeah, I study here.” Felix says, thinking that the university is big enough that it doesn't really matter what he says.

Paul's eyes light up. He does not ask him what he is studying, and Felix does not offer any answers. Their conversation skims the surface of whatever topic they happen to drift to, like skipping stones on a pond.

Somewhere down the line, Paul offers Felix beer, and Felix accepts. His cheeks flush easily and he starts to smile and laugh a lot more carefreely, glad that he can forget about Locus now that there's this incredibly handsome man buying him drinks.

“The bar is closing soon,” Informs the bartender, who glances at Felix with a concerned look on his face.

There could be any number of reasons the bartender is looking at him like that, so Felix tries not to think too hard about it.

“I have to catch the last bus, so...” Felix says, trying not to make it seem like he's being overly cautious.

“I have a car,” Says Paul, “I can drive you back.”

“But-”

“Just doing something nice for a cute boy like yourself.” Paul smiles. “I will be a perfect gentleman.”

Something about the way Paul says it makes Felix relax. Perhaps he is simply drunk. Either way, he does not really cherish the idea of having to sit on the bus drunk and walking home alone, so he would rather sit in a stranger's car. He grins, “Well, since you just called me cute.”

They shuffle onto the streets. Felix is reminded of a scene in a movie where two friends stumble drunk across cobbled streets, except he is alone with a complete stranger. For the longest time, that was the life that he sought to live. What, exactly, changed? Felix does not know. He yearns for the warmth back in their small apartment. Everything here feels half-real, and Felix does not know why. It is not the drink; he feels it worse at times when he is sober, as if he's not actually belonging to the world.

He feels like he is in a movie as he sees Paul's car for the first time. Probably the second best car he's ever rode in besides a limousine. He wishes that he cares more about the car, and wonders, casually, what Paul really does for a living. “That's a very nice car.”

“Thanks.” Paul looks at Felix and smiles that perfect smile of his. “Where do you live?”

Felix enters the name of the main street near their apartment into the GPS.

Paul looks at him even when he drives, and they joke about inconsequential things. Felix finds this mildly enjoyable again. Perhaps Paul isn't so _boring_ after all, and maybe eventually they could meet again in the future for a cup of _something_. Felix really could use the company, anyway. On a logical level, he knows that it is unhealthy to rely on Locus as much as he does, but somehow, he just loses interest in other people. (There are many unanswered messages lingering in his phone. He doesn't exactly mean to do it, but he does it anyway: not answering them.)

Felix feigns laughter at Paul's jokes, thinking that this makes him feel happier, and besides, he is drunk enough to find just about anything funny.

“Do you do this often?” Paul asks, his voice suddenly dropping low. “Don't you have a boyfriend?”

“No, this is my second time at the bar.” Felix pretends that he hasn't quite caught the change in tone, and completely tries to skip the second question, because he wonders how Locus would have put it. He does not like to put a name to whatever it is that he and Locus have.

“Oh.” The blond flashes a smile at him. “...How old did you say you were, again?”

Felix almost jumps in his seat. He doesn't remember telling him anything about that, so he stumbles on the question. He is sure that he might have said something vague or contradictory. Why is Paul asking him that?

“...You said you were twenty, right?” Paul's hand snakes onto his shoulder.

“...Aha. Yeah, of course!” Felix laughs in relief, glad that he doesn't actually have to say anything about himself. It was a half-truth, of course, like anything else he'd ever told complete strangers he was sure he would never meet again. His eyes widen as he feels Paul's hand on his thigh, but he maintains his smile.

“Is anybody at your place?” Paul asks.

Felix thinks of Locus and freezes. “I live with other students, so yes.”

“Oh.” The blond sounds a little disappointed, as he stops the car for a traffic light and begins to touch Felix a little further up the thigh. “...Do you have a big cock?”

 _That didn't come out of nowhere or anything._ Felix actually jumps when he feels a grope. He immediately puts his hand on top of his crotch, looking up to assess the situation. Given their current situation, he thinks that his best bet is perhaps to not piss Paul off. He does not have any weapons with him – something he deeply regrets, but is not feasible because it simply work to his detriment in a court case – to defend himself with. He beams brightly, almost apologetically. “Um, sorry, dude.”

Paul continues driving again, and his hand remains on Felix's thigh. “How about a blowjob?”

 _Yes,_ Felix thinks, _because the idea of being on my knees for thirty minutes for a random stranger, for_ free _, is a complete turnon, and not very uncomfortable or anything like that_. He remembers how young Paul probably assumes he is, and blurts out a half-truth, “That would be my first.”

...He didn't say _what._

Paul chuckles under his breath. He continues to drive with one hand, while his other hand continues to snake up Felix's thigh again.

The smaller man firmly has his hand pressed against his crotch now, and it stays there, but that doesn't stop Paul from trying.

He looks into Paul's shapely blue eyes, but all he can think of is Locus' striking green ones, and how hurt Locus was when he left.

Breaking _Locus'_ heart will completely and utterly destroy _Felix_.

“Please don't. I have to go home soon, and I don't want to get turned on right now.” He finally begs.

Paul shrugs and nods, choosing to take Felix's hand now instead, seemingly pleased at how small he is. “How about a goodnight kiss and your number?”

“Of course you get both.” Felix says, hoping that his imitation of being a completely inexperienced virgin (and _hopefully_ , by extension, a lousy lay) works for long enough to get him home. He neglects mentioning that he hasn't paid the phone company for ages, so his phone number doesn't actually work. No point in having a phone number when pretty much the only person who would ever have a reason to call him is Locus.

Felix will get a new phone number, and Paul will be none the wiser. He is aware that there are people who take satisfaction in grooming younger boys, much like there are also people who do the same to younger girls. He thinks of Paul as one of those already, and pretends to be chaste and pure so that he can hopefully get out of this situation quickly enough, with the lure of more “excitement” to come, to never meet him again.

Paul drops Felix by the main street as he requested, and leans forward for a kiss. Felix gives him one, slow and hopefully seemingly earnest, and they exchange numbers.

Felix feels nothing as they kiss, thinking that somehow older men who go for men that they think are much younger always taste like grandfathers.

Even if that wasn't the case, Felix will still not want to do anything with Paul, because Locus is at home waiting for him. All he went out for was to get a sense of normality, to feel like he was his own person and not this satellite revolving around Locus' orbit. Now that he finds it, he doesn't know what to make of it. It _is_ satisfying, in a way, having just survived _something_. He just wishes that it could at least have been normal, but then again, normal people actually have friends and acquaintances from other avenues in life. They don't just meet strangers anywhere and hop in their cars like goddamn fools. And Felix just doesn't do normal.

_The kicker? Paul isn't even drunk, because he's driving._

Felix walks in a direction away from his apartment until he notes that the car is gone, and then goes back home, walking as quickly as he can along a deserted street, to Locus.

*

The apartment is warm and cozy, and Felix's flushed face does nothing to alleviate Locus' worry.

“I'm back, Locus.” Felix says, putting on a big smile. Everything is alright now, and the larger man is there, doing his work as usual.

Locus does not acknowledge him, so Felix goes over to him and holds him from behind. The larger man sighs internally, searching for the right words.

“You are late.” There is no hint of accusation in his voice, just resignation.

“Oh yeah. You know how these things go.” Felix replies, trying to handwave whatever he can away. _There is no need for things to be such a big deal,_ he thinks. _I'm back. That's what's important, right?_ “It's quite boring, really.”

Locus turns around and holds Felix back. “Felix.”

“Locus.” Felix replies, quietly. They stay like that for a while.

“Have you eaten?” The taller man gets up, and heads to the kitchen. Felix watches him from the corner of his eyes, pretending that he isn't doing that.

“...Come to think of it, I'm hungry.”

“Sit down. I'll make you a sandwich.” Locus says.

“What, no caviar?” Felix laughs.

Locus rolls his eyes and makes a sandwich, asking if Felix wants the hazelnut spread or the cheese spread, and pours him a hot cup of tea with no milk and two teaspoons of sugar, just the way Felix takes it.

“What happened?” The shorter man takes a bite of the sandwich. Despite being afraid of the answer, he asks nonetheless. “Your date with Washington.”

“It is _not_ a date.” Locus states, watching the way Felix eats his sandwich with his flushed cheeks and small hands. “You have to understand, Felix, that I knew Washington in High School. I went to gym with his boyfriend.”

Felix looks at Locus in surprise, wondering what made Locus volunteer the information so readily. He swallows his sandwich and sips the tea that Locus made for him, feeling warm.

“I had to go today, Felix. He is a busy man, and I owe him what I have today. I... I did something terrible when we were young. It seems really petty now, but it was a big deal back then, when we were both teenagers.” Locus looks at Felix quietly, glad to finally be able to get it off his chest. “I just wanted you to know that there is nothing else to it. You would not like somebody who simply forgets his benefactors, would you?”

Felix thinks about it slowly. He isn't jealous anymore. Not when Locus looks at him like he is the only person who is important in the universe, and they are sitting together, facing each other, in the warmth of their apartment. “...I really don't care.”

Locus lets out a growl and turns back away. “Fine. Be that way.”

“Wait, Locs. That's not what I meant. I mean...” Felix sighs, putting away his teacup and scratching his head, wondering why every word that came out of his mouth makes him seem like the biggest douche in the world. ...Which he probably _is_ , given his general attitude of ambivalence towards everything, but at least he owns up to that. “I don't care if you were somebody who would forget your benefactors. As far as I am concerned, it'd be great if you do forget them, and only ever remember _me_. But what matters to me is that you finally told me what this is, instead of going around in circles. And don't get me wrong, I know it's hard for you.”

Locus turns around to look at him.

“Look, all I'm saying is... I appreciate it, okay?” Felix gets up again and rests his hands against Locus' shoulders. He takes the opportunity to massage them. “And thanks for the food.”

They look at each other quietly, and Locus pulls Felix close, resting his head against his chest for a moment. “It is late. I am going to bed.”

“Don't you want to ask me how it went?”

Locus looks at him, uncertain. “Did anything happen?”

Felix shrugs. “Nothing. I just thought you might want to know.”

“I don't.” Locus replies.

“Hey! Like I said, nothing happened.” Felix retorts, feeling defensive.

They look at each other, both too tired to be angry. Locus gets up from his chair and pulls Felix close, kissing him on the lips tenderly before caressing his smooth, pale cheek. “You made me sad. But what matters now is that you are back.”

“You... expected me to cheat on you?”

“I did.”

Felix wants to be furious, to feel indignant again. Instead, he leans into Locus' embrace, resting his cheek against Locus' chest. _Of course_ he knew that was what Locus thought. Why did he expect otherwise? Why should _he_ be hurt when he has, precisely, left on purpose to hurt Locus? He murmurs, “Asshole. You underestimate me.”

Locus does not know what to say to that. He has stayed, despite everything. He hopes that that is enough.

They eventually let go of each other, and prepare for bed. It has been a long night for the both of them.

“It's cold.” Felix complains, reaching out to touch Locus from beneath the sheets.

Locus makes space, sighing internally as he still smells tobacco and alcohol on Felix, but wraps his arm around the smaller man, anyway. “The heater is turned on.”

“Mrr.” Felix replies, noncomittally. He opens his eyes and looks at Locus in the face, wondering why he could not get those green eyes out of his head earlier. “Hey, Locs.”

“Hmm?”

“I completely forgot to buy your present.” Felix sighs.

“Unfortunate, but I am not surprised.” Locus says, in as neutral a tone as he could possibly muster.

“Did you get me anything?” Felix asks, curious. He does not actually want anything, but his ego demands that something ought to be given to him.

“I got you something.” Locus has, in fact, bought it the week before this one. “You will have to wait till the twenty-fifth to open it.”

“Aw, shucks. It'd better not be lingerie.” Felix jokes.

“It isn't.” Locus chuckles.

Although Felix is not too torn up about the lack of gift for Locus, he also thinks of it as being somewhat important. After all, in his hometown, Christmas is not a familial tradition, but either a religious holiday, or a festival to be celebrated with lovers and rampant consumerism. ...Or _party_ , depending on one's priorities.

Certainly not in peace and quiet, with church bells chiming all the way throughout the city.

Felix closes his eyes and tries to sleep again, but his heart begins to beat faster as he thinks of just what a close shave it was with that blond whose name he is already starting to forget, and it amazes him that Locus' size does not in any way threaten him at all. He reaches over idly, curiously touching Locus' muscles here and there, running his hands along the larger man's body to appreciate its curves.

“What?” Locus murmurs, opening his eyes and blinking tiredly.

“Just curious,” Felix rests his hands on Locus' pecs and makes a squishing motion.

A snort escapes from Locus' throat, and he rolls over on top of Felix. He lies on top of the smaller man and just doesn't budge, no matter how much Felix tries to push him off.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Felix wheezes, finding it hard to breathe with this lumberjack of a man on top of him.

“I am going to lie on top of you until you stop dicking around,” Locus states in complete and utter seriousness.

“What? No dick at all?” Felix smirks. “To think I was aiming for the opposite effect.”

“ _Oh_.” Whatever Felix had been trying to do, it felt less sexy than it was a distracting nuisance.

Nonetheless, lying on top of the shorter man, Locus suddenly realises that both of their hearts are beating in unison. He rolls onto his side and props himself up with one arm. With the other hand, he reaches to touch Felix's cheek carefully, drawing him in for a kiss. As Felix leans in eagerly, Locus sucks on that plump bottom lip, licking and biting lightly as he does so.

As the raven-and-orange-haired man inhales deeply and looks up at him, Locus forgets to breathe for just a split second.

As for Felix, he remembers that one time he dated another person with brilliant green eyes. There had been quite a few. This was special, though; he was having one of those moments when he felt _real_ , and saw, right then, that the sweater that his partner was wearing brought out the colour of his eyes. He told him so, and the other man had replied that it was a gift, and that he doubted that it was what his mother had in mind when she gave it to him. _“Quite the metaphor for genetics,”_ Felix had reflected in mild amusement.

Felix wonders what Locus' response will be if he tells him that everything Locus wears brings out the colour of _his_ eyes, and decides not to. There is so much that he could say, so much that he could share, but everything pales in comparison to the things that Locus alone could make him feel simply by being there. Looking into Locus' face somehow makes Felix feel like a little puppet that has come alive simply from the power of love. Which, of course, is an awfully romantic idea at best – a deceit at worst – and an untrue absurdity at its most mediocre.

Felix reaches to touch Locus' back, feeling the ripples of those well defined muscles, while Locus leans over to kiss and nibble on his neck.

“You can be a little rougher, you know?” Felix suggests, even as he runs his fingers through Locus' hair.

Locus makes a small sound from his throat, and bites Felix on his shoulder, leaving teeth marks and light bruises when he is done. The smaller man groans in pain, the rush of endorphins suddenly making him feel giddy.

 _How does that song go? Dress undone, you're still my favourite taboo..._ Felix moans quietly, reaching for the waistband of Locus' shorts, when Locus slaps his hand away.

He looks at the taller man quizzically, and with mild offense. “Locus?”

“I am not done with you.” The larger man declares, rolling Felix's shirt up and tweaking both of his nipples at once. “ _This_ is how you touch somebody, Felix.”

Felix's yelp is a little too high pitched for his dignity. Fortunately for him, he's also shameless. He protests, “Usually, though, others are the ones doing the touching...”

Locus pauses for a moment and glances up. “You are not to speak of your sexual exploits in bed.”

“Oh? But it's hot when-”

“Felix.” Locus inhales deeply.

“Or you'll what, punish me?”

Locus thinks about it for a moment, and shakes his head. If he has to “punish” Felix for this, he will hear no end about Felix's exes. “ _No_.”

“Fine, your loss.” Felix rolls his eyes. He reaches for Locus' ears now, cupping the shells gently, occasionally rubbing the earlobes. “Is this better?”

Locus relaxes slightly, and nods.

Felix tries to crawl over Locus so that he can kiss him and bite him, but Locus simply shrugs him off again and rolls back on top. He gives up and looks at the taller man in mild amusement, wondering if he simply has to have that much control over everything. “Christ! It's like you're trying to establish dominance or something.”

“I _am_.” Locus replies, without missing a beat. Although Felix's vague displays of affection are generally appreciated, Locus does not gain much from being touched. Touching, however, and watching Felix's reactions, are always something that interests him. “...Already dominant, I mean. If you want to be a little more active, you can help by getting out of your clothes.”

Felix sighs in mock resignation, amused that his partner-in-bed simply gives out orders like he is in charge. For the most part, he is, because everything about his authoritativeness manages to send shivers down Felix's spine and makes him feel just a little too warm in the crotch. He wiggles out of his shirt while Locus continues to kiss him all over. When he is fully naked and disposed of his shorts, Locus pushes him back down, pins his hands above his head so that he can't move, and kisses him so deeply that he almost sees stars.

There are little things that Felix does, which he probably is unaware of. Locus notices them as he lies there beneath him. For instance, Felix always tilts his beautiful face to Locus' left whenever he feels good. Locus is unsure of why Felix does that; he only knows that he does, and sometimes he cups his cheek with his left palm, which brings Felix's gaze back on him and makes him just that much redder in the cheeks.

There is another thing. Felix only seems to be comfortable looking into his eyes when he begins to glance away. Every time he does that, Locus thinks he catches a glimpse of yearning on the man's face, although he is unsure of whether it is just his imagination.

Even if it is simply his imagination, Locus is fine with that, so long as Felix is here.

There are other more obvious things, of course, like the fact that Felix makes small whimpering sounds and light moans whenever Locus takes his cock into his mouth and sucks on its pinkish little head. Locus wonders what Felix sees as he climbs back up, positioning his larger body carefully over that comparatively tiny one so that they will eventually fit just right. He watches Felix spread his legs, thinking that this position can't possibly be that comfortable because of the way that slight frame is shaking, and passes him the lube without a word while he rolls over and searches for the condoms in the nightstand's drawers.

Felix, on the other hand, lets his feet back down when Locus is out of the way, legs still spread as he reaches down to prepare himself. He moans louder now that he is in control of his own pleasure, jerking off his own cock lightly as he looks at Locus from the corner of his half-lidded eyes. He is pleasantly surprised when Locus lunges in for another kiss, one that bites, claims, and _conquers._

Felix does not surrender without a fight. He bites back, licks back, and claims Locus for himself, reaching to scratch that large, strong back with nails that he keeps well-trimmed, and therefore, are perfect for scratching.

“Felix.” Locus warns, with a voice that indicates the scratches hurt beyond his comfort zone.

Felix grins, always happy to always push boundaries. He doesn't want to say it, but he is already satisfied. Locus is his now. He has left his mark.

Locus sighs, takes Felix's wrists gently, and places them by the side of his head. He holds Felix's neck in one hand and squeezes lightly, careful not to restrict the airway. Felix relaxes into his grip, letting out a soft moan. Locus feels the vibrations through his skin as Felix does so, notes the way the bump in his throat shifts against the slight pressure of his palm.

“You're mine.” Locus murmurs quietly, slackening his grip so that his hand only remains nominally on Felix's throat. He reaches down with the other hand, brushing against those perky nipples as he does so, avoiding Felix's cock altogether, and fondles his balls. He observes with slight satisfaction as Felix's cock _twitches_ from that, before reaching further downwards to press his finger against that relaxed entrance, feeling it slide into the slick hole with little resistance.

He feels Felix's breath hitch beneath the palm that remains on that pitifully thin throat, amazed at just how much the smaller man trusts him to let him do that.

With Locus' hand around his neck, Felix cannot look away; he merely looks up, helplessly, at Locus, who is watching him so intently that it almost brings tears into his eyes. He smiles, instead, because that is what he does when he is not angry.

His smile fades as he allows himself to loosen up, to moan quietly as Locus' fingers reach inside him, spreading him and massaging him, with the sort of gentility that people in his position generally aren't afforded. Gentility isn't the problem here, of course; he has had mediocre sex, or outright painful ones, even when somebody else was being gentle. With somebody as large as Locus, it should be at least uncomfortable, and yet... Felix keeps his legs spread obediently, his entire body relaxed, while Locus prepares him.

“Locus,” Felix whispers, feeling everything else that he wants to say disappear as soon as they reach his throat. It is not Locus' touch that does that; Felix simply does not say things that actually matter. His tongue cannot handle the weight of those words.

Locus takes that as the hint that Felix is ready, which he is. He squeezes Felix's neck gently one last time, lets go completely, and then holds Felix's legs in place while he thrusts in.

He hears as Felix inhales sharply, whimpering needily as he's impaled against Locus' girth and length.

Locus waits for Felix to adjust, for him to completely relax again, before rocking gently against Felix's hips, feeling those legs tremble again. He lets them go, feeling the smaller man wrap his legs around his waist and angling his hips on his own accord. Locus lets Felix lead from the bottom, thrusting in rhythm to the movement of Felix's hips, only fully taking charge when Felix feels so good that he no longer moves.

Locus knows the angle that he is to thrust in, because Felix has shown him exactly what makes him feel good. All of that, without words, despite the fact that words are typically characteristic of Felix. He watches as Felix's composure falls apart beneath him as he begins to pound him hard, holding the man's hips in place so that the latter does not strain himself.

With his hips lifted up, Felix feels as if his entire body is supported – both by the bed and by Locus – and fully plunges into the depths of pleasure that awaits him. The hotness and fullness of Locus' thrusts comes like blow after blow against his most tender spot, and he rests his head towards the side again, knowing that he is coming undone – something that, given the circumstances, feel incredibly right. His cock twitches, and he looks back up at Locus again, observing how the other man looks as he's buried deep inside himself like that, admiring how his brows are furrowed in concentration and how large those hands look on his own body.

Felix bites his lower lip; his cock twitches, and he almost cries out in relief as his entire body is consumed with bliss.

Locus feels it when Felix comes. He always does, because Felix gives all of himself in that moment, from the tight grip that comes in pulses on his cock, to the shivers that shake his slight frame.  
“Felix...” He grunts, knowing that he should soon finish up before Felix stops being sensitive from having just came. He is close, anyway; he lasts as long as he restrains himself, which can be forever, and can be quick.

“Locus...” Felix looks up at him, lips wet and eyes glazed.

Locus pulls out as soon as he cums. He takes the condom off, ties it up, and tosses it into the waste paper basket like a slam-dunk.

Without a word, he leans down, kisses Felix on the lips gently, and then holds him from the side as their eyes slide shut, both having just given everything that they had to each other.

*

There will never be any words like “love” coming out of either of their mouths. Locus does not know if he himself can handle it, or if it would drive Felix away. Felix will certainly never say it on his own accord, as if the very idea of him engaging in it is taboo.

They have never talked about their past to each other – Locus only hears glimpses of it from whatever “fun” story Felix wants to tell him. Sometimes, when Felix is chattier, he volunteers more information, and the impression that Locus gets from these are generally not pretty.

Locus, for the most part, doesn't speak of his past. The fact that Felix never asks suits him just fine.

Neither of them are happy individuals on their own, nor do they display any real overt shows of affection. Both of them are simply too afraid of being hurt, despite the fact that they would not hurt each other.

Their relationship is characterised by the happiness that only blossoms when they are together, as well as a deep reluctance to either leave each other, or hurt each other.

Right then, Locus is simply happy that Felix is there. He will always be there, trusting blindly that Felix will return to him when he has abandoned so many others.

As for Felix, even though he is the one that appears self-assured, he only ever feels real when Locus is there.

Somehow, despite the fact that they seem to tear each other down in their own destructive ways, they also build each other from the foundation up.

*

They wake up in the morning and interact as they usually do.

Locus pours coffee for Felix this time around, which Felix bats his eyelashes at him for. “Thanks, big guy. Muah. _Muah._ ”

“Want cream with it?” Locus asks.

“I want _your_ cream with my coffee, Locus.” Felix smirks. “ _Fresh from the source_.”

Locus chuckles dryly. “Sure. Just give me a few seconds.”

“Ha! A few seconds? That's a _very_ short time, Locs.”

“...Wait.” Locus looks at Felix and inhales slowly. “I meant...”

“Too late. Screwed it up. No takebacks.” Felix grins.

They look at each other. Locus murmurs as he hands Felix his coffee, “You are a little shit.”

“Thanks for the coffee, you big dork.” Felix blows Locus a kiss as he takes his coffee.

Locus takes his own cup of coffee and returns to his desk, while Felix tries to keep himself entertained without bugging Locus for attention. He eventually gives up and sends Locus a link of something that amuses him via Skype, and Locus informs him, aloud, in no uncertain terms, of his general amusement. “God, _Felix._ ”

“You're welcome, Locs.”

They are both incredibly different, yet somehow, their difference is what makes them tick.

Together, they hurt each other. Yet, together, they are also much happier, and indeed, stronger.

 

 


End file.
